Forever Charmed Epilogue
by Kait-WIN3
Summary: This is a scene i think should be at the end of Forever Charmed. Please read and review this is my first Fan Fiction i have ever written and i really need your feedback thanks!


Forever Charmed Epilogue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Charmed if I did the mess that was season 6 never would have happened, Charmed would be in its 9th season now, and this scene would have been at the end of Forever Charmed. All rights are reserved to there respective owners.

This is my first Fan fiction I have ever written so please read and review I need your feedback!

This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now so iv finally decided to write it down.

This is a missing scene I believe belonged at the end of Forever Charmed. Enjoy!** :**D

Piper Halliwell ascended the steps of the old Victorian manor that she shared with her sisters Phoebe and Paige carrying the Book of Shadows, a book which had been passed down through their family for generations to protect them from demons, warlocks, and any other evil that decided to attack the witches. But Piper and her sisters weren't your average everyday witches, they were the Charmed ones the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen, they were the power of three.

As Piper walked she scanned the many photos on the walls of the Victorian manor her eyes coming to rest on one in particular. The photo was of Piper, Phoebe, and their eldest sister Prue. Piper had always loved this photo. Her and her sisters looked so happy to be together, little did they know that would all change in the blink of an eye in a few short months when Prue would be killed by the Source of all Evil's personal assassin Shax. When Prue died everyone was devastated but no one was hit as hard as Piper was. Prue had been with Piper since the moment she was born, they had always been the closest of the three sisters and were the best of friends. When Prue died Piper lost it and probably wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for the discovery of their younger half sister Paige Mathews. Eventually Piper had moved on and accepted her new role in the family as the eldest sister and leader of the Charmed ones. But to this day she still half expected to see her sisters face. Piper shifted the Book of Shadows so it was resting in her left arm and with her right hand she stroked the side of the Picture. As she did so the memory came crashing back to her as if it was one of Phoebe's premonitions.

_Piper was standing In the attic after attending Prue's funeral trying yet again to summon her lost sister but instead the sisters Grams had appeared._

"_But how is she?" Piper pressed._

"_I'm not allowed to tell you now, just like your not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway." Grams explained. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because seeing Prue right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue your destiny."_

Piper came back to reality and scanned the picture once again.

"I think 5 years counts" she mumbled to herself before starting down the rest of the hallway and up another flight of stairs to the attic. She walked over to the lecture in the middle of the attic and set the Book down on it. She started flipping through the pages, searching for the once familiar spell. After a couple of minutes she was able to locate it, the top of the page read _To Summon The Dead. _Piper went and got 5 candles and a lighter off a near by table and arranged them in a circle in front of the lecture lighting them as she went. Then she walked back around and stood in front of the Book. She looked over the page once more before taking a deep breath.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide"

Piper held her breath for a second scanning the room for some sign that the spell had worked, but nothing happened.

"Damn it" she cursed to herself as she slammed the ancient book closed. She was about to leave the attic when she heard the familiar sound of orbs behind her. Expecting to see her youngest sister Paige, Piper turned around. But the woman before her had raven colored hair and floor length white robes on.

Piper felt her breath catch in her throat and her knees go weak, she had to lean on the lecture just to keep from falling over.

"Long time no see" Prue smiled at Piper.

Piper tried to respond but she just couldn't form the words in her mouth, she couldn't move heck she still couldn't breath! She just stared at Prue, paralyzed. Prue slowly walked over to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. Piper, finally able to control her own movements, hugged her sister back tears forming in her eyes. Piper held her sister tight, as if she let go even a little bit they would take Prue away from her again. After a couple of minutes Piper pulled back a little so she was looking Prue in the eyes though Prue's hands still rested on her sisters shoulders.

"You-you orbed." Piper managed to choke out more as a statement then a question.

"Good observation" Prue joked.

"And whats with the-the robes?"

Prue smiled at her sister "I think you know the answer to that question."

Piper took a sharp intake of breath as the realization dawned on her "Your a whitelighter." she managed to mumble. Prue didn't say anything her smile just increasing in size. Before Piper could comment or speculate someone called her name.

"Piper do you know where-" Phoebe stopped on the top step her eyes locking with Prue's. She stared wide eyed at her sister.

"Prue" Phoebe mumbled after a few moments and ran into her sisters embrace. After a few seconds they parted.

"But, how? And what are you wearing?"asked Phoebe

"I'm a whitelighter now" Prue responded

Phoebe couldn't say anything but just stare in shock and amazement at her older sister.

"Paige." Piper mumbled after a couple moments of silence.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused

"Paige. She should be here to" Piper clarified

Phoebe nodded with agreement and then yelled down the stairs "Paige can you come up here a minute!"

"Ya Pheebs?" Paige questioned as she came up the steps.

Then Paige's eyes met with hers. Paige had never met this woman before but she new instantly who it was.

"Prue" she said with astonishment. She was meeting the one person she never thought she would have a chance to.

"Hi Paige. Its nice to finally meet you" Prue said taking her youngest sibling into a hug.

After they separated Paige turned to her other sisters.

"So what did I miss?"

"Prue is a whitelighter now" Piper clarified for her

"What!" Paige asked looking back at Prue amazed.

"Yep" Prue said happily "After I died the Elders said that because I was a charmed one who had saved countless lives and died trying to save an innocent that I had more then enough qualifications to be a wightlighter if I wanted to. So I said yes, I would of come to you earlier but then with the ultimate battle on the horizon, I couldn't interfere till you had completed your destiny. So your my first charges. Even though you don't really need a whitelighter especially now that Paige can heal you but the Elders wanted me to come back to you as a gift for all you have gone through over the years."

They all stared at her in shock, of all the things they thought might happen today this was defiantly no where on the list!

"So you can stay with us?" Phoebe inquired

"As long as Piper doesn't mind sharing the manor again" Prue said smiling turning to face Piper.

"Oh get over here" Piper said taking her sister in to a hug once again.

"Iv always been with you guys, maybe not physically, but I have been watching over you ever since I died, helping out where ever I can."Prue commented after letting go of Piper.

"Like flipping the Book of Shadows open to the write page for us." Paige added

"Exactly."

"Um back to this whole always been watching over you" Phoebe nervously asked "You had your head turned during that whole queen of all evil thing right?"

"Ya how did that happen anyway!" Prue started with a hint of annoyance in her voice "How could you turn against your sisters, your own flesh and blood, to be with Cole! I always new he was bad news, you should of listened to me!"

"She's back" Piper said directed toward Paige but could be heard by the whole room which caused Prue to smile a bit.

"Ya but for what its worth I was under the influence of my demonic pregnancy and the Seer's tonic." Phoebe retorted

"Oh well its all water under the bridge anyway just thought id give you a hard time about it" Prue said punching Phoebe lightly on the shoulder. Which in turn caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Piper couldn't believe it. Recently things had been looking up after winning the ultimate battle and getting her husband Leo back. It looked like they had finally reached the end of a long dark tunnel but now to top it off she had gotten the best gift possible. Prue, her sister, her best friend. Maybe the Elders weren't that bad after all. :)

Thanks for reading! Please review I need your feedback but please don't be to hard on me this is my first Fan Fiction haha


End file.
